Das Loch
by Fongki
Summary: Verträumt lag ich da und… Plötzlich rutschte ich von meiner Stelle ab und fiel ihn ein Loch hinein. - Ich fiel. /Immer tiefer. /Alles war dunkel. /Ich fiel noch tiefer. /Immer tiefer. /Es schien, als ob das Loch kein Grund hätte. Erstmals kommt nur Skulduggery vor, deshalb die Kategorie
1. Verschwunden

__**Das Loch**

**Kapitel 1**

**Verschwunden**

* * *

****Hey, Hey!

I dachte mir in dieser Geschichte viele meiner Liebnlingcharas auftreten zu lassen ;) Hab ich vor 2 Jahren geschrieben, um ehrlich zu sein -.-

* * *

_Was würdest du machen, wenn dein Bekannter, auf dem du aufpassen sollst, verschwindet? Rumgammeln, Eis essen, suchen oder sogar schlafen?_

Meine beste Freundin Hannah rief mich an, während ich meine ach-so-schweren-Hausaufgaben erledigte. Ich kritzelte gerade mein Erdkundeheft voll, als mein Handy rang. Genervt hob ich ab.

„Willst du heute mit mir in den Freizeitpark?", fragte sie, ohne mich überhaupt zu begrüßen.

„Hannah?" (Wollte ich noch mal wissen, um sicherzugehen.)

„Ja, natürlich bin ich das! Können wir jetzt in den Freizeitpark?"

„Ich muss doch noch meine Mutter fragen!"

„Beeil dich!"

„Wieso denn so eilig?"

„Das sag' ich dir Später"

Nachdem ich meine Mutter mühevoll umgestimmt hatte, fing ich an meinen kleinen Nike-Rucksack zu packen: Taschengeld, Taschentücher, Taschenspiegel und Taschenbuch. Wer weiß, was Hannah wieder etwas Langweiliges vorhat.

Angekommen, begrüßte mich Hannah nicht besonders nett.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit!"

„Ich musste noch meine Mutter überreden. Seit wann bist du so eilig?"

„Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Als ich meinen Mund öffnete, um was zu fragen, kam auch schon ein Junge.

_Ich hatte ihn nicht gekannt._

_Ich kannte ihn nicht._

_Ich wollte ihn nicht kennen._

Er hatte hochstehende blaue Haare und sehr große Augen, als ob er die ganze Zeit vor dem Computer gesessen hatte. Noch dazu besaß er ein Ohrring links, zwei Ohrringe rechts und drei Piercings im Gesicht. Zum Glück wusste ich nicht, was er noch zu zeigen hatte.

Hannah sprach weiter: „Das ist Aido, er kommt aus Japan wohnt aber jetzt hier in Deutschland. Er ist 19 und sein Vater arbeitet in der gleichen Firma wie meiner. Ich sollte ihn unsere Stadt zeigen, aber ich bin ein bisschen faul… Willst du mir dabei helfen? Bitte, bitte, ich flehe dich an!"

Na ja, wie gesagt, ich wollte ihn nicht kennen, aber als meine Freundin angefangen hat, alles auszuplappern, was ich ihr schuldig war, fing ich an nachzudenken (sehr seltene Angelegenheit). Dann… Bäng! Genau ins Schwarze getroffen, denn sie bot mir ein bisschen Geld an und ich brauchte dringend Geld. Die Kohle, die sie mir geben wollte, war zwar sehr niedrig, aber es genügte für ein paar High-Heels. Nur weil ich noch 16 bin, bedeutet es lange noch nicht ‚NO HIGH-HEELS'! Nur, meine Eltern wollten mir keine kaufen! Ja, ich weiß, ich Arme. TT_TT Deshalb brauche ich ja die 20 Mäuse, und die 5€ in meinem Rucksack reichte nicht.

Letztendlich stellte ich meine Frage: „Und wieso müssen wir uns ausgerechnet hier im Freizeitpark treffen?"

„Nun, meine Eltern wollen, dass ich ihn hier alleine rumführen werde, damit unsere Beziehung besser wird und damit er deutsch lernt. Ja und…"

Ich unterbrach sie: „Er kann kein Deutsch? Ah, deshalb redet er nicht und guckt uns mit einem Lächeln an!"

„Jaja und meine Eltern sagten auf dem Rummelplatz ist es am besten eine Beziehung zu verbessern und bla, bla, bla."

„Aha" Danach wandte ich mich zu Aido: „Do you speak English?" (Sprichst du Englisch?)

„Ehem, yeah. I can speak Japanese, English and a little bit German. You've talked about birds before, am I right?"

(Ehem, ja. Ich kann Japanisch, Englisch und ein bisschen Deutsch.)

„Nnn-Yes! You're good. Hehe. I'm Nikki. Hannah, wohin willst du jetzt gehen? Wollen wir auf eine Achterbahn?"

(Nnn-Ja! Du bist gut. Hehe. Ich bin Nikki.)

„Achterbahn? Frag' Aido"

„Wieso ich? Wieso nicht du?"

„Hey, ich bin diejenige, die dich bestochen hat!"

Wir drehten uns um und guckten auf Aido, nein, auf dem Platz, wo Aido gestanden war. Er war weg, einfach weg, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Und was sollten wir jetzt machen?

Hannah fing an zu heulen: „Das ist alles nur meine Schuld! Was soll ich nur tun?"

„Ach komm schon. Wozu hat man so 'ne coole Freundin wie mich? Ich kenn' da so 'nen voll guten Wiederfinde-Zauberspruch"

„Geht er auch bei Menschen?"

„Wenn Aido kein Vampir ist."

Wir beide fingen an zu kichern.

„Wie geht denn der Zauberspruch?"

„Walle, walle manche Strecke…?"

„Hey, du hast mich reingelegt und ich hab mir solche Hoffnungen gemacht!"

„Ja, na und? Ich hab dich reingelegt. Solche Magie gibt es doch nicht, du Dummerchen, sowie Alice in Wonderland. Gibt es wirklich ein Loch, das dich in eine Zauberwelt führt? Siehst du?"

Hannah ist irgendwie ein bisschen naiv. Wie dumm kann man sein und an solche Magie denken? Zum Glück hab ich sie noch rechtzeitig überredet, dass Wunderland nur in Märchen exsistiert, bevor sie es noch Aido erzählen wird. Er würde es ihr sowieso nicht abkaufen, weil er nicht so hirnlos ist wie ein Dinosaurier. Habt ihr schon gewusst, dass die Dinos ein total kleines Gehirn hatten?

Um auch einmal nett zu meiner Freundin zu sein, half ich ihr bei der Suche. Hoffentlich bekam ich auch Trinkgeld.

Zuerst suchten wir die Touristenbude ab, wo sich die meisten Ausländer tummelten. _Kein Aido._

Auch versuchten wir es mit dem Eisstand, war ja klar, dass die Idee von Hannah stammt. _Kein Aido._

Damit wir wieder Lust zum Suchen bekamen, spendierte sie mir 2 Kugel Erdbeereis. Mmmm, war das lecker!

Ok, jetzt wieder zurück zu Aido. Meine Freundin wollte dann den Douglas-Shop (Schminkeladen) durchsuchen, aber da konnte unmöglich der Japaner sein! „Ein Versuch ist es wert." Das waren ihre letzten Worte und sie verschwand unter den Frauen. Ich blieb. War ja klar, denn ich hasse den Geruch von Parfum. Igitt!

Mir war langweilig, denn wahrscheinlich ist sie wieder am Armani-Stand stehen geblieben. Schnell suchte ich mir ein Baum aus, um mir die langweilige Zeit zu vertreiben. An einer Ecke fand ich die perfekte Eiche. Natürlich lief ich dann mit einer müden Mimik dahin.

Verschlafen lehnte ich mich an dem Baum, hatte aber noch die Tasche an meinem Rücken und fing an tagzuträumen. Von Feen, Zwergen und Hexen träumte ich. Sogar von Krokodilen! Ach was schreibe ich da, von Kobolden! Verträumt lag ich da und… Plötzlich rutschte ich von meiner Stelle ab und fiel ihn ein Loch hinein.

* * *

Kann sein, dass es ein bissl Alice in Wunderland ähnelt ^.^ Würde mich um Reviews freuen!


	2. Wo Bin Ich?

**Das Loch**

**Kapitel 2**

**Wo bin Ich?**

_Was würdest du machen, wenn du dich irgendwo wiederfinden würdest und nicht weiß wo du bist? Erkundigen, versuchen zu fliehen, weiterschlafen oder sogar einen unheimlichen Knopf drücken?_

Am ganzen Anfang dachte ich das wär ein gewöhnliches Hasenloch, das nur ca. ½ Meter tief ist.

Es war nicht nur 50cm tief. Die Tiefe wusste ich bis heute immer noch nicht, aber eins weiß ich: Ich bin immer noch am Leben. Wie könnte ich dann euch von meinem Erlebnis erzählen? (Nicht antworten, das war eine rhetorische Frage)

_Ich fiel._

_Immer tiefer._

Alles war dunkel.

_Ich fiel noch tiefer._

_Immer tiefer._

Es schien, als ob das Loch kein Grund hätte.

Auf einmal stieß ich auf etwas Hartes. Ganz Hartes. Vielleicht war das ein hervorragender Stein, oder bildete ich es mir nur ein? Gleich danach stieß ich auf etwas Weiches. Was es war wusste ich nicht, dennoch ich nahm es in meine Arme. Wer weiß, wo ich landen würde? Aber am liebsten wäre mir Fallschirm… und ein iPod, denn wenn du 10 Minuten lang nur fallen würdest, brauchst du bestimmt einen iPod, um dich zu beschäftigen.

Endlich landete ich. Auf bunte Mosaikfliesen war meine Landung mit einem weichen Ding nicht so schmerzhaft, wie ihr denkt.

Plötzlich fiel mir der Film ‚Alice in Wonderland' ein. Nur leider fand ich weder ein Kuchen noch eine Flasche Wasser, also fing ich an mich umzugucken. Ich erforschte die total dunkle, nur mit kerzenbeleuchtende Gegend.

Überall waren Bücherregale. Kleine, Große, Hohe, Tiefe, Breite und auch Schmale. Nur leider waren da keine Bücher. Vielleicht waren das keine Bücherregale, sondern Krim-Krams-Regale, denn in den Schränken waren nur unwichtige Zeugs…

Unerwartet fand ich eine bestäubte rosane Box. Sie war sehr klein und weckte meine Abenteuerlust. Total aufgeregt pustete ich den Staub weg. Auf dem Deckel stand: ‚Für Nikki'.

Mich konnte keiner mehr aufhalten. Doch so sehr ich vesuchte den Deckel mit voller Kraft aufzureißen, es ging nicht. Nach all' der Mühe, merkte ich, dass man den Deckel aufdrehen musste! Wie dumm von mir!

Nachdem der Deckel nicht mehr auf seinem Platz war, sah ich, dass der Innenraum vergoldet ist. Da drinnen war ein einfacher Knopf zum drücken und natürlich war ich so dumm und drückte.

Nichts passierte, aber wieso stand da Nikki drauf? Hat man mich eingeladen oder ist eine andere Nikki gemeint?

Eine Weile stand ich da und haute ununterbrochen auf den Knopf. Auf einmal wurde ein Alptraum war: Der Boden zitterte, die Wände wackelten und das klingt jetzt albern, aber die Regale tanzten Tango. Nein, ihr müsst es wörtlich nehmen. Sie tanzten wie wir Menschen!

Sofort erschrak ich. Mein Körper war eingfroren wie in einer -50 °C kalten Tiefkühltruhe. Mein Herz rutschte mir in meine Jeans. Ich wusste nicht was hier abgespielt wurde.

Alles ging so schnell. Die Wände, der Boden, die Decke und alles andere löste sich in Pixelteilen auf. Es war für mich so, als ob die ganze Welt um mich zerbrach, pardon, auflöste.

_So viel hatte ich vor im Leben. _

_Verabschieden konnte ich mich nicht._

_Meinen Schwarm meine Gefühle äußern konnte ich nicht._

_Mein Abi abschließen konnte ich nicht._

_Nur sterben konnte ich._

Für mich war es in diesem Moment so, als ob ich in ein Koma gefallen wäre.

_Alles war schwarz._

_Dunkles schwarz._

_Dunkel wie die Nacht ohne Lichter._

Langsam öffnete ich mein oberes Augenglied. Ein Junge saß neben mir. Sein Gesicht leuchtete im Sonnenlicht, Seine blonde Haare flatterten wie eine Windhose. Er lächelte.

„Hallihallo", begrüßte er mich.

„He?", war das Einzige was ich aus mir raus bekam. „Ich lebe?"

„Wie lustig, natürlich lebst du. Du bist doch hier!"

Er lachte.

„…"

„Du bist Nikki, stimmt's? Und ich bin…"

„Ah, ok, jetzt weiß ich wo ich bin und wer du bist!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, du bist Petrus und entscheidest jetzt, ob ich in den Himmel komme oder nicht! Bitte lassen Sie mich in den Himmel, ich habe auch das Erdbeer-törtchen von Hannah nicht genascht. Please! Please! Please!"

„Ich bin doch gar net Petrus! Ich bin Tobi."

Er streckte mir die Hand zu. Ich nahm sie und setzte mich hin.

„Woher kennst du dann meinen Namen?"

„Na, du wurdest erwartet."

„Erwartet? Ich verstehe gar nix mehr!"

„Du wurdest Aido erwartet!"

„Aido? Er ist hier? Na warte, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege aus dem mach' ich… Eh… Knoppers!"

„Knoppers?" Er schaute auf mich so bekloppt an, sodass ich dachte, ich wäre ein Vollidiot.

„Hast du dein Gedächtnis verlor'n? Wahrscheinlich muss du noch vieles von Professor Tobi lern'n!"

Er grinste.

Am Ende stellte ich meine allerletzte Frage: „Wo bin ich?"

Nun schaute er mich noch bekloppter an als gerade eben.


End file.
